


Worthy Opponent

by Dorkling



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkling/pseuds/Dorkling
Summary: Claude challenges Edelgard to a few games of chess. They both get more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Edelclaude Exchange 2020





	Worthy Opponent

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the 2020 Edelclaude Exchange! for @maggienyaaa. This was a blast to write, I hope you will enjoy reading it just as much.

It began during an evening like many others.

Edelgard moved her piece. Hubert moved his piece. No words, just the soft clacking of wooden abstractions of soldiers and generals in combat echoing into the rafters of the Monastery’s grand hall. At these hours, it was mostly empty. Which suited the two of them fine.

Sometimes, she looked up from the board and locked with his eyes. A question. Hubert returned the gaze and nodded. An answer. 

Sometimes, Edelgard wondered if Hubert was letting her win. Hubert always denied it, vehemently, if she put her question to words. So, they spoke with their eyes. It made Edelgard feel somewhat guilty, that she could not trust Hubert with playing honestly, but perhaps the harder truth to accept was that not even Hubert was beyond making a blunder in a game of chess.

“Checkmate.” Edelgard moved her rook and that was that. 

“A bracing game,” Hubert allowed something of a smile to crack through his face. “As always.”

“If I did not know you better,” Edelgard rested her head on her hand, “I would say you were being sarcastic.”

“Your highness,” Hubert folded his arms, habitually, “if this is another accusation that I let you win, I must-“

Hubert went silent. Edelgard opened her mouth to ask what happened, but picked up on the sounds of a light gait approaching them. They both turned and glared daggers to their side as Claude was already resting his elbows on the table.

“Well,” Claude met their cutting eyes with a boyish smile, “good evening to you too.” 

“Claude,” Edelgard returned with a small smile out of courtesy. “Whatever are you doing, out this late?”

“I was heading back to my room from the library,” Claude said. “I always like walking through the grand hall at night, so I decided to cut through here.”

“Which part of this story explains your sudden desire to eavesdrop on her highness and I?” Hubert hissed. 

“First of all,” Claude’s grin slightly widened, shifting from a shield for prying eyes to a sword, or perhaps a bow. “Eavesdrop is a pretty strong word. That would imply you two conversed, which, for most of what I saw, you didn’t. If you want to slander me, accuse me of spying, because most of what I did, could do really, was look. Secondly, I was not spying. Well, not maliciously. I play chess, lots of people do, and this might surprise you but people who play chess like watching other people play it.”

Hubert did not respond, he turned his gaze to Edelgard. Edelgard lightly nodded. Claude’s story was sensible enough, not to say she believed every word of it, but it was nothing worth acting upon. 

“Hey,” Claude was smart enough to pick up that there was a conversation going on right in front of him. Damn his eyes. “Can this be the part where one of you asks me why I walked up to you?”

“I suppose I shall bear the burden of humouring you,” Edelgard sighed. “Why?”

“I want to play against you.” 

Edelgard stared, something in the way Claude said that sounded almost too genuine. “... Why?”

Claude threw his head back in a laugh. “C’mon, Edelgard, the House leader that hates fun is you. I saw you play a good game, half of it anyway, and I can spare an hour for a bit of fun.”

“I have had plenty of fun with Hubert.” Edelgard said.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Claude shrugged. “I think I know why you think he’s throwing some games. Do you two play with anyone else often?”

Their silence answered Claude’s question.

“Thought so.” Claude shook his head. “You know your opponent too much, and he knows you. So it makes the games feel played out and predictable.”

Edelgard was now certain that the genuine thing she heard earlier was a ruse. Claude was just here to jape at them with his smiles that never reached his eyes, and said eyes that could cut into almost anything. Best to get out of sight and mind before his prying gaze noticed something that was actually dangerous.

“Well,” Edelgard sighed, “I have had my fill for tonight. Perhaps another time.”

“Aw,” Claude spoke in a manner that made Edelgard’s blood curdle. “Is the princess too proud of her skills in chess to risk a loss against a worthy opponent?”

The worst part was that Edelgard knew Claude was baiting her. Anyone would know Claude was baiting her. That was arguably why it worked so well, the audacity in using such an obvious ploy insulted her intelligence that much more. Edelgard had decided that if Claude was going to bait her like that, she was going to grab the line and pull Claude under the water.

“Hubert,” Edelgard smiled, “I will see you later.”

Hubert opened his mouth, likely to object, but closed it back up. He saw her eyes, she wanted to deal with Claude on her own.

Hubert stood up from his seat, and exchanged places with Claude.

“If you lay a finger on Lady Edelgard-“ Hubert’s scowl grew deeper with each word.

“You’ll kill me,” Claude rolled his eyes. “I know, Hubert. I know.”

“For once,” Hubert began walking away. “You know something.”

Claude hummed at that. Edelgard could not tell if it was dismissive or acknowledging something deeper in Hubert’s words.

Whatever.

This would be a quick game, Edelgard would be victorious, and then she could go back to keeping Claude away from herself and her plans with her icy stares and veiled threats. 

—————

Claude won the game. The first game. That was what surprised him. It went about mostly as he imagined it would. 

Edelgard congratulated him on the victory, even offered him a hand to shake, but Claude could hear the fabric of Edelgard’s glove as her other hand most certainly balled into a fist under the table and saw the way her jaw clenched just a bit more tightly than usual. Claude was certain this was the first and only game of chess he would play with Edelgard, and he loved every second of it.

Then Edelgard asked him for another game next week. 

Claude had underestimated how much Edelgard’s competitive spirit was willing to put her pride through the ringer. Something to note, because he knew underestimating Edelgard in any capacity could be dangerous. Kind of like him.

Claude’s better judgment told him that making this a regular event might cut into his schedule, which was a precious thing given his position as future Duke of Leicester and plans for the wider world. However, Claude’s inner demons reasoned that if Edelgard could afford the time with whatever dark and dour horrors going on behind her eyes, he could too. And, as he said, Edelgard was the House leader that hated fun; Claude was enjoying himself with their games of chess.

Claude won the second game.

The way Edelgard got angry was genuinely fascinating, and Claude wondered how it came about. It was like watching a fire flickering behind a thick sheet of ice. Difficult to see, but it was there, and it made Claude wonder how the icy facade had not melted away or how the fire had not burned out. One should have smothered the other, but instead they seemed to sustain each other. 

Claude wanted to hammer it down, see if it was fire or something that looked like fire, but he never could get through. He focussed on winning the game, he was doing this for fun, not to learn more about Edelgard.

Claude won the third game.

Edelgard seemed less angry, but Claude could not tell if that was because she was getting used to it or because she saw how close the game got.

The fourth game was when something different happened.

Claude and Edelgard were halfway into the game, he was thinking about his next move, when he saw Marianne walking by. 

Something was off, Marianne usually avoided the main hall at times like these. People, people with eyes and questions. Things Marianne dreaded, and the hall was choked with them. The puzzle was all the more twisted with Marianne’s demeanour. Marianne would usually keep her eyes to herself, her hands to herself, everything to herself. This Marianne had eyes darting all over the place. 

It took Claude another moment to realize what Marianne was doing, she was trying to escape.

“Oh,” Claude put on an act, no sense roping Edelgard into things she could not understand. “Hey, I need to have a word with Marianne. It’ll be quick.”

Claude made his move, the wooden facsimile of a horse clacking hard on the board, and left. Edelgard just sat there and watched him leave, eyes wide with surprise. Maybe she would just call the game off for today. Claude did not care.

Some part of Claude told him to back off, even as he walked toward Marianne. He had tried to pry a bit into Marianne’s past, he wanted to help and heal someone else lost and far away from home, but he was pretty sure he accidentally hurt her. He was afraid of hurting her again. It would have been easier for both of them if he kept his distance, but easier did not mean right. Claude had to try the right thing, it was his blessing and his curse.

“Hey,” Claude reached over a hand to catch Marianne’s attention, but was careful to not touch her unawares. “Are you alright, Marianne?”

Marianne’s brown eyes were like polished plates, with red on the edges. Claude braced himself, this had to be delicate.

“I’m fine.” Marianne mumbled, still looking around for... something? Someone?

“Okay,” Claude took a deep breath, “I know someone trying to escape something. Just tell me-“

“You would not understand.” Marianne retorted, turning away to leave.

“Maybe not,” Claude kept pace with her, “but you clearly need my help. I do not need any reason or explanation. Just tell me what you need.”

Marianne paused, Claude felt his heart stop, and the fear on Marianne’s face relented into some kind of trust. “There is a man looking for me, please distract him long enough for me to get away.”

Claude smiled and nodded, while he mentally smothered all of the questions such a request would bring about. “Point me at him.”

Marianne did so, and with that Claude spun on his heels and went to work.

It was rough, half an hour at least, but Claude managed to convince the man that Marianne had doubled back to the Cathedral. The stranger was some kind of crest scholar, with a look in his eye that made the hairs on Claude’s skin stand up. Claude could figure a number of reasons why he would be interested in Marianne, and he also figured it was none of the half-decent reasons. Claude was happy, imagining him cluelessly searching throughout the cathedral. He sighed, exhausted, and decided to walk back to his room.

“Leaving so soon?”

Oh. Right. He forgot about Edelgard.

Claude turned, with tired eyes, to the image of Edelgard sitting expectantly next to the chess board. Smiling. As if nothing in the past half hour happened. Unnerving.

Claude smiled, at the very least he could get some enjoyment out of the day before it was done.

“What a dreadful situation.” Edelgard muttered.

Claude froze, just as he had gotten comfortable in his seat. How much did Edelgard pay attention to all that? Why did she pay so much attention? Marianne was one of his deers not Edelgard’s eagles. Did Edelgard already know something about Marianne? Did Edelgard learn something watching how Claude acted?

Claude tried to laugh it off. “Yeah, Marianne’s got issues trusting people. Think the guy was some kind of heckler, I don’t-“

“Claude.” Edelgard interjected, pointing at the chess board. “I mean your knight.”

“My- wait,” Claude looked to where Edelgard pointed. 

In his rush, Claude had put one of his knights in a place where one of Edelgard’s bishops could scoop it up. Claude watched, as Edelgard picked up her bishop and tipped over his knight with it.

That ruined his day.

Edelgard won. Her first win, but a win. Claude sighed, what a stupid way to lose. He lost his cool over one knight and it all careened from there. He could just feel the mocking grin spreading across Edelgard’s lips.

Except it never came.

“I look forward to another game.” Edelgard held out her hand, with a smile that felt genuinely kind.

“Uh,” Claude took her hand and shook it. “You sure you don’t want to quit while you’re ahead?”

“Nonsense!” Edelgard shook her head. “The score is three to one, your favour. I intend to actually get ahead before I quit.”

That made sense, Claude could not figure any hidden motive behind that. Claude mustered a smile in return to Edelgard’s. 

“Besides,” Edelgard added. “You deserve another chance to embarrass me, for your excellent performance as a House leader.”

Claude almost lost his smile, but kept it up. He had to be more careful around Edelgard, but more surprising was the self-deprecative humour.

“Did someone replace you while I was not looking?” Claude chuckled. “Because Edelgard does not tell jokes.”

“It was not a joke,” Edelgard’s persistent smile said different. “It was simply a statement of fact.”

“You know,” Claude clicked his tongue. “You could have let me re-do my last move there. If my roguish heroics impressed you that much.”

“I could have.” Edelgard started putting the pieces away. “But I am not one to leave a weakness un-exploited.”

Despite how worrying such a statement was in and of itself, Claude could not help but laugh a little more. This chess-rivalry might actually be fun in more ways than he thought.

“Duly noted, same time next week. Princess.”

—————

Perhaps Claude was right, perhaps Edelgard had played chess with Hubert too much.

It was not that Hubert was bad company. Not to Edelgard, at least. But, she had to admit, playing with Claude had been fun. She was getting close to beating him, honestly beating him. Some part of Edelgard told her to move Claude’s knight back, but after three consecutive losses a much louder part of Edelgard demanded for a win.

They were a few moves into their fifth game when Claude started bantering. At first, Claude quickly looked around, tonight the grand hall was quite empty. Just like the first night he walked up to Hubert and Edelgard.

“Hey,” Claude said. “You know about Ailell?”

Edelgard ran her hand through her hair, like it was idle pondering. She was somewhat familiar, but had many thoughts on the matter that she wanted to keep private. 

“The volcanic plains or the myth?” Edelgard kept her voice disinterested, moving up a knight.

“Well,” Claude chuckled, infectiously so. “The latter is kind of tied to the former.”

“The place where sinners are sent to burn.” Edelgard said. “Where the fires magically wash away all sins, so everyone can go to the goddess clean and pure. Because the burning plains between Faerghus and Leicester are evidence that the goddess has a capacity for cruel wrath.”

Edelgard pressed her tongue against the roof of her mouth to rub out the phantom taste of bile.

“You don’t believe in Ailell,” Claude playfully tilted his head, “do you?”

“It is not in the scriptures.” Edelgard glared at Claude, trying to sound as defensive as possible. “Besides, your tone gives away how much you do not believe in it either.”

“True,” Claude drawled, “it is not in any official scripture nor do I put a lot of stock into the myth. I mean, I think there’s something too it, but...”

Edelgard held back a groan, wishing for Claude to get to the point already. “Why bring it up, then?”

“I think it’s an interesting idea,” Claude leaned forward, lowering his voice. “As a hypothetical.”

Edelgard hummed to herself, somewhat encouraged by the conspiratorial demeanour Claude took on. Perhaps Claude had other thoughts about the faith, and the church, but she did not have the luxury to risk prying into his ideals. Least she reveal her own.

“Go on,” Edelgard nodded. “What is the hypothetical?”

“If you were the immortal and all-powerful and all-knowing goddess,” Claude‘s smile faltered, “what would you do with the sinful?”

Something in Edelgard sunk to her stomach. She took a moment to eye Claude. He still seemed like Claude. Laid-back, or so he put on, humorous and bookish Claude. Not a Claude that was interrogating Edelgard’s faith, that Claude did not exist. Still, Edelgard should have brushed off the question and insisted they continue the game of chess. However, some part of her was intrigued by the question, Claude had a point in asking it as a hypothetical, so she decided to choose her next words with care.

“I suppose...” Edelgard tugged her gloves further up, just something for her hands to do. “It would depend on the sins. I think it is safe to say that some are forgivable and others are... less so.”

“Which are which?” Claude’s eyes were transfixed on Edelgard.

Edelgard had to remind herself that the Claude who was a zealot did not exist, but that did not make the Claude that scrutinized her like this a welcome presence.

“I think that it is a matter of debate for many.” Edelgard looked back at the chess board, feigning distraction. “Which is neither here nor there, since if I were the all-knowing goddess I would know which is which. I suppose, if you are asking if there are people who deserve to be shoved into a box to burn forever...”

Edelgard had a mind full of so many men she wanted to murder. Not kill; murder. Killing implied a degree of parity, two soldiers meeting in a battlefield are killers. Murder implied something darker, unfair, murderers were cowards and fiends who preyed on the weak and helpless. Edelgard would make them weak and helpless, strip them of title and prestige and protection, so they could have a taste of the powerlessness they subjected unto others. Then she would murder them, she would murder them as they cried and begged, as they futilely crawled and clawed away from her. It was the only thing she was looking forward to in her life. A few drops of blood in a castle painted with red that, in honesty, could almost make the castle something beautiful.

“I can imagine a few.”

Claude, to Edelgard’s surprise, frowned at that.

“I don’t know if I can.” Claude chewed on his lip. “I mean, there are people who I certainly cannot forgive, but torturing someone forever... that is a level of condemnation I don’t think I can commit to.”

That was infuriating. Edelgard knew it should not have been. Claude did not know what she knew, he had not seen what she had seen. In the best world possible, Claude would never know the full extent of Fódlan’s darker history. No one deserved to witness it, if it could be helped. Claude was at no fault, but something in Edelgard boiled over nonetheless.

“Yes,” Edelgard held back a fire in her throat, “but consider that there is more than just you. What of people that whole nations could condemn? The whole world could condemn?”

“Okay,” Claude leaned back, “but how many people are required to hate someone to qualify as the whole nation? What if sinful people also condemn them? There are too many variables to make it quick and clean like that. Forever is forever, Edelgard, not even the myths of Ailell say sinners burn forever. Just until the sins are gone.”

Edelgard realized just that, even the supposed goddess did not punish people forever. How nice. Quaint. Lovely.

“Well,” Edelgard scoffed, “I do not believe fires can magically wash away foul deeds. Let us be honest, the myth is the belief that evil men will be punished, face consequences proportional to their actions, not simply be forgiven, and I agree with the concept that the people have a right to justice, if such a thing is possible after death.”

“Even if,” Claude measured his words to speak clearly, that he did not mean any malice by what he said, “and I mean this purely hypothetically; even if they condemn you?”

Edelgard was silent for a moment. Just a moment. The thought of being locked in a hell with all the people she loathed, sealed away from all the people she loved. Perhaps forever. A part of her was shocked at the idea, and another part of her wished for such a thing to be true.

“Yes.” Edelgard whispered, much of the strength in her throat weakened by the burning sensation.

Edelgard realized then, staring at her hands clasped tightly together without her consciously knowing, knuckles white under the gloves, that she had revealed just a bit too much.

Edelgard looked up, and saw Claude’s face. Claude’s concerned face. Shining green eyes and thoughtful frown. Edelgard hated that face, Claude should be concerned for his own life. He was in the presence of the damned, and the damned are dangerous things that do not warrant concern. Yet, Claude showed concern. Edelgard had to dispel it before it started to eat away at her conscience.

“I do not believe most people qualify for such a cruel fate.” Edelgard sighed, as if relenting to Claude’s view of a world where all things could be put right without blood and fire. “I want a world where no one deserves such a fate, but unfortunately I can imagine a few who might.”

“And you could be counted among that few?” Claude croaked, more of that concern Edelgard could not stand.

“I do not plan to be,” Edelgard lied. “But, I do not know what the future holds for me. Or any of us, for that matter. Perhaps the fate of a tyrant awaits me, perhaps not. I can only hope my judgement does not fail me.”

Claude stared at her, and Edelgard hoped that if there was the one deception she could ever get completely past him it would be this one. At least, until the day she removed the mask of the Flame Emperor for all the world to see. But that would be the hour of her choosing, on her terms, not over an idle game of chess.

“I really hope you can avoid that fate.” Claude said.

“Thank you.” Edelgard said. “I hope we all can.”

She wished she lived in a world where all of Claude’s hopes could be true. But in such a world, people like Edelgard would probably not exist.

“Okay,” Claude forced out a laugh, as if Edelgard did not just confess her damnation to him. “This got a bit... intense. Sorry.”

“I could have chosen to not answer.” Edelgard smiled, working with Claude to forget everything they both just said. “The one talking about fire and brimstone is me, and I do not even believe Ailell exists! The duty of apologizing should be mine.”

They focussed on the game for the rest of the night. Claude won again, but Edelgard did not care at all this time.

“For what it is worth,” Edelgard helped Claude put away the pieces. “It was... cathartic, to voice these thoughts. Such discussions can be dangerous, especially here of all places. I thank you for having the stomach to listen.”

“Well,” Claude’s hands bumped into Edelgard’s and lingered for a moment, “I like listening to interesting people, you can learn a lot by just listening. Even if you don’t agree at all. I thank you for answering honestly.”

Edelgard did not mind the sense of touch, dulled as it was by her gloves. “Believe me, Claude, the feeling is mutual.”

The two shared an earnest smile. It was nice. Edelgard wondered how long it would take before her actions poisoned this memory for the both of them.

—————

They played a few more games in relative silence after that. Claude knew he touched something raw and powerful in Edelgard and wanted to gain some distance away from it. They talked about small things, like alternative names for chess pieces within their respective realms. Some nobles in Leicester called the knight pieces ‘merchants.’ Some nobles in Adrestia called the rook pieces ‘mages.’ Light stuff. Claude was quick to realize that he and Edelgard were really bad at finding light stuff that earnestly engaged both of them.

Claude found himself talking to Raphael about it, mostly because he just needed someone to listen. They were lying side by side in the forests nearby the monastery grounds, staring at the branch-framed sky. With a basket of apples Raphael brought.

“What does a girl like Edelgard like?” Claude looked into the impenetrable blue, as if an answer would fall from it.

“I thought you two were playing chess?” Raphael chewed thoughtfully on an apple. “Shouldn’t you be thinking about how to beat her?”

“Well,” Claude’s eyes darted around to look at something worth focusing attention at, “yeah, but we talk about things while we play. Makes it more fun.”

“You sound like you’re dating.” Raphael chuckled.

“Raphael,” Claude said, “you are a good friend. I cherish your company. Please never say that again.”

They both laughed at that. 

Dating Edelgard. Claude started this whole thing to poke fun at her unflappable ice-queen face. Play a few games, watch Edelgard swallow her anger, have fun. Dating Edelgard. What a joke. A very bad joke with a punchline Claude was not looking forward to. Ever.

“Okay,” Raphael said, “well, I heard that Bernadetta is making something for her.”

Claude suddenly realized that he should look to Raphael for information on people much more often.

“What?” Claude sat up. “Like, making what?”

“Dunno.” Raphael took another bite. “I was hanging out with her, or, I was planning to. I didn’t mean to hear anything, but before I knocked on her door, I remember hearing her saying something about delivering a commission to Edelgard.”

“A commission?” Claude said. “Like, art. Poetry. Something like that?”

“Yeah.” Raphael lazily threw an apple core away and bit into a fresh one. “That stuff. Not sure which. Bernadetta is really good at lots of stuff, so it could be anything.”

“Huh.” Claude hummed to himself. “Duly noted.”

It could be a conversation starter, at least.

It took some effort, but not as much as Claude thought it would. Bernadetta was skeptical at first, but Claude reasoned that he knew where Edelgard was going to be in the next hour and he could make the delivery for her. The door opened and shut with a box wrapped with a fine red ribbon appearing at Claude’s feet. He did not even see Bernadetta. Claude felt his heart tug a bit, but he was in no position to help Bernadetta. Not now, at least. He hoped someone was. He hoped Edelgard was.

So, Claude set up the chess game ahead of Edelgard. Placing the gift next to his feet to not draw attention. Claude did not want the entirety of Garreg Mach to agree with Raphael about these chess matches being some kind of secret tryst.

Edelgard took her seat across from Claude, and as she got comfortable Claude slid the box under the table with his foot. Edelgard looked down.

“I picked it up from-“ Claude’s voice died when he saw Edelgard look up.

Everything about Edelgard was wound up. Shoulders squared up, jaw clenched, brow knitted, and pinprick pupils staring into Claude’s soul.

It just occurred to Claude that he still had a reputation for schemes and mischief. He wished he could crawl out of his skin and wear someone else’s face, just for a day.

“Claude.” Edelgard spoke coolly. “Explain.”

“Okay,” Claude clicked his tongue, he had to do this fast. “Look, Raphael told me that he heard Bernadetta was complaining about delivering something to you. I thought- you know- I was going to see you so I might as well do the delivery for her. Since Bernadetta has a problem- a really concerning problem- about not leaving her room.”

“So,” Edelgard crossed her arms, like a general across a battlefield, “you did not open it.”

“Look,” Claude sighed, “the ribbon is still tied. There is no way I could have opened it.”

“I can imagine a few ways.” Edelgard said. “And you are probably smart enough to imagine more.”

“Seriously?” Claude grit his teeth. “Seriously, I was trying to do you a favour. You can trust me with your opinions on the afterlife, but not a little box?”

“I trust you to keep those opinions to yourself because you shared me yours.” Edelgard hissed. “We are in parity. I do not trust you to keep them simply out of your own goodwill. I would not trust anyone based on that.”

That cut into Claude. Trust. He actually felt some kind of trust in Edelgard. Trust in the girl willing to throw herself into hell for the sake of justice. Which turned out to be one sided. Edelgard had no way of knowing how Claude felt, but it still made something start bleeding inside him.

“That’s a bit brutal.” Claude ripped his gaze away from Edelgard’s eyes.

“Let’s just get this over with already.” Edelgard sighed, picking up and placing a pawn down with a bit more force than necessary.

Claude pursed his lips and silently agreed.

A few moves in, and Claude felt something awful as he watched Edelgard consider her next move. 

“Could you move that pawn over there?”

Claude stared at Edelgard.

“What?” Claude said.

“Consider it a trust exercise.” Edelgard said. “If you want me to believe you did not look into my package, just move the pawn.”

“That’s petty.” Claude grimaced.

“I know,” Edelgard shrugged. “If you do not want my forgiveness, then do not move the pawn after my move. If you want it, then move it. It is just a pawn."

“You know,” Claude leaned forward, “I thought you wanted to beat me fair and square.”

“Consider it part of the psychological aspect of chess.” Edelgard said. “I am betting on your ‘goodwill’ to give me an advantage.”

That emphasis on ‘goodwill’ is what did it. Edelgard really did know how to exploit someone’s weaknesses. Claude could give her that.

“You know,” Claude sighed, he felt so tired, “I’ll do you one better.”

Claude knocked his king down with a quick and idle flick of his hand.

“You win,“ Claude muttered, “congratulations.”

Edelgard’s eyes lost their edge first, then everything else followed. Her shoulders deflated and her jaw unclenched. Claude had that, at least.

“I-“ Edelgard reached a hand toward Claude.

“It’s fine.” Claude stood up. “I think we both knew this excursion was not going to last. We can just go back to pretending the other barely exists.”

“Wait,” Edelgard shot up to meet him, “I was angry. I was being rash-“

“It’s fine.” Claude smiled, sharp and hurting. “Trust me, you are not the first or last. Besides, I poked your nerves first. I think all we’re going to do is hurt each other. Let’s stop.”

Claude walked away, and Edelgard stood there in silence. 

The rest of the day was fairly typical. Studying, training, talking with House members. Claude almost forgot about the chess.

Then Claude heard a knock on his door. Maybe it was Hilda, trying to get out of work again. Claude opened the door.

Edelgard stood in the hallway, hands behind her back. “Claude-“

The door quickly returned to its previous state of being closed. 

“I deserved that.” Edelgard’s voice echoed through the door.

“Don’t worry your pretty head about it.” Claude said, getting back to his notes. “Just go back to your world of hellfire and spite and I’ll go back to mine.”

“Do you want to know what was in the box?”

Claude’s better judgement said no, he did not want to know. He really just wanted to forget about his one on one chess tournament with Edelgard and focus on better things. Claude’s heart, curious and too forgiving, always won out against his better judgement.

Claude opened up the door, and crossed his arms expectantly.

Edelgard sighed, receiving his silent request to get on with it loud and clear. She pulled her hands from behind her back, carrying the box. Unbound the ribbon with a swift and strong tug. Then she lifted the lid and tilted the box for Claude to peer into the opening.

Claude threw a hand over his mouth, trying to smother his smile and laughter.

“What the fuck?” Claude choked out.

Inside the box was something made of red cloth, with a pair of black buttons for eyes staring back at Claude. He looked at Edelgard, who nodded. Claude pulled it out. The softness told Claude it was actually made of red velvet. It had four stubby little legs, a small snout, and a coat of prickly looking fur on the top of it. It was a cute little stuffed animal that resembled a hedgehog. 

“I-“ Edelgard cleared her throat. “I never grew out of my stuffed animal phase. I think. My childhood is a bit hazy on that. I asked Bernadetta if she could make me one.”

“This is so cute.” Claude said, trying very hard not to giggle. “Okay, you have every right to be mad. I cannot imagine what this would do to your image. I could destroy you with this.”

“Thank you,” Edelgard said, “but no. That does not excuse how I acted. I hurt you, I admit I do not know exactly how or why, but I know I hurt you. So, I figured you should at least understand why I was angry, and deserve to be entrusted with this secret.”

Claude stared at Edelgard, looking over her body language and thinking over the meaning of her words. “Wait, you’re giving this to me?”

“As evidence.” Edelgard glanced down the hallway, making sure no one else could know what was happening here. “My name- Bernadetta sewed my name on the hedgehog’s belly.”

Claude checked and- there it was. Written in bright pink no less.

“Oh,” Claude smiled, warm and light, “I will treasure this little guy forever.”

“I was planning to name him Rupert.” Edelgard rubbed her eyes, likely just trying to hide her face. “If you would like any suggestions.”

“Yes.” Claude proudly held up the stuffed animal as if it were a real animal of high pedigree. “Rupert.”

“Well,” Edelgard took a breath, “can I expect to see you again next week?”

Claude paused. “Am I free to exploit this secret?”

Edelgard swallowed. “The psychological aspect of chess. Yes. If you so wish. I will hate you. Forever. But I cannot stop you.”

“You can kill me.” Claude chuckled.

“Believe me,” Edelgard sighed, “it has crossed my mind.”

“See you next week.” Claude said. “Have a goodnight, Edie.”

“Don’t push it.” Edelgard smiled, despite herself.

—————

Edelgard knew what was going to happen today. She was starting to get the hang of playing against Claude. She was starting to make progress. She was up a piece, without Claude rushing a move. Edelgard knew the inevitable was coming.

“Could you move that pawn over there?” Claude said, playfully.

Edelgard tensed up. This was fair. She had made worse sacrifices in her life for less. Edelgard moved a different piece instead.

“Hm,” Claude furrowed his brow. “Well, you made your choice.”

Then he moved a piece on the board.

Edelgard moved a piece.

Claude moved another piece.

“What are you doing?” Edelgard looked up from the board.

“Playing chess.” Claude said, contently.

“That- that’s it?” Edelgard stared at him.

“Yeah.” Claude sniffed. “That’s it.”

Edelgard took a moment.

“All of that just to tease me.” Edelgard laughed despite herself. “What is with you?”

“What is with you?” Claude smiled, only somewhat mockingly.

“I don’t play fair, I am going to hell when I die, and I like stuffed animals.” Edelgard answered honestly. “So, there’s a few things.”

They both laughed at that.

The game was a draw. Edelgard was proud enough of that. Claude seemed to be pleased with himself as well. The two of them shook hands and it felt like something electric shot up Edelgard’s arm. Edelgard stared at Claude’s face; the dimples on his cheeks as he smiled, the messiness of his hair, the bright green of his eyes popping out from the warm brown of his face. Edelgard had to turn her head away when she realized that his eyes were looking at her the same way. It was nice, though.

Then it was not.

“Oh.” The smile evaporated from Edelgard’s face. “I just remembered, I have some practise to do with Dorothea. Can you clear the board for me?”

“Oh,” Claude shared Edelgard’s concern. “Yeah, sure. Don’t let me keep you.”

“Thanks.” Edelgard said, dumbly, as she ran out of the grand hall.

Edelgard did not have a practise scheduled with Dorothea today. Edelgard had realized something much worse. Edelgard liked Claude Von Riegan. Edelgard loved Claude Von Riegan. Loved his kindness, loved his humour, loved his intelligence, loved his face, even loved the parts about him she hated. 

Edelgard had to fix this. Or, rather, break this.

—————

Claude shivered, the goddess tower bridge at night was not exactly a warm place. Not helped by Claude being acclimated towards much warmer climates. He tried distracting himself by searching for this season’s constellations in the night sky. Claude always lost himself when looking at the stars. They felt so large, and he felt so small. The wondrous scale of it all always left him enraptured. He almost forgot why he was standing there by the time Edelgard arrived.

“Claude.” Edelgard bowed.

“Edelgard.” Claude returned the gesture.

A pause between the two of them, silence shattered by the whistling of the wind flowing around the bridge. Edelgard looked wraith-like with her white hair flowing in the moonlight. A bloodied one, with her cape flapping behind it. 

“I think it is no secret to you,” Edelgard tried to straighten out her windswept hair, “that I have greater things planned.”

“In fairness,” Claude said, “it is a mutual not-secret we have.”

“It is not mutual at all.” Edelgard walked up closer to him, eyes cold and determined. “I can glean enough from you that your path is cleaner than mine.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Claude tilted his head. 

“No.” Edelgard sighed. “It is just naive.”

“Look,” Claude clicked his tongue. “I’m no supporter of the church. Not exactly been a fan of being one of their foot-soldiers in training. Okay? If you think I can’t smell the crap, you’re underestimating me.”

“Believe me,” Edelgard smiled knowingly, and it almost broke Claude’s heart, “I would never underestimate you. Not like that.”

Claude opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He just waited for a better explanation.

“I am going to do something terrible.” Edelgard turned and walked to the side of the bridge, staring down the depths below. “I was lying, Claude. I do not hope to avoid damnation, I am marching right into it.”

“I-“ Claude walked over to stand next to Edelgard, but his gaze was transfixed on the stars. “I don’t understand. Do you worry the goddess will punish you? For rebelling against the church? That does not sound like you.”

“No.” Edelgard hissed. “I will never believe in the goddess or any promise of justice and salvation she supposedly has to offer. I will be damned by something actually sacred, something actually real.”

“I don’t mean to sound rude,” Claude turned his gaze down from the stars to Edelgard, “or ungrateful for you taking this risk, but I am having a hard time keeping up with this cryptic doom-saying.”

“I am going to hurt a great many people and will be damned by history.” Edelgard looked up from the depths to match Claude’s gaze. “That is all I can say.”

“That can’t be it!” Claude said. “There has to be more.”

“I could say the same of you,” Edelgard stared back down into the darkness, “you are one of the few people I know next to nothing about. What are your worries? Motives? Methods? Ideals?”

Claude bit his lower lip. “I just want to make Fódlan a better place, make the world better. I don’t want to hurt anybody if I can avoid it. I think you want that too.”

Edelgard chuckled, something cruel and dark that got into Claude’s nerves.

“I do want that,” Edelgard said, “but what I want and what I must do are different things.”

“I did not know your ambitions had such limits.” Claude frowned.

“As if yours are not limited by your desire to save everyone.” Edelgard spat.

Claude was finally at a loss for words. The two of them were at an impasse. They revealed their cards, as best as they could.

Just one question remained in Claude’s mind. One he thought he could still get an answer for.

“What brought this about?”

Edelgard turned her head away from Claude. “I decided that we should stop this charade. It will only bring both of us pain, in the long run.”

Claude listened to her words carefully. Some games of chess, little glimpses into what was behind each other’s mask, some hurt feelings to be sure, but mended and turned into something sweet.

Oh. 

Claude really did need to give Raphael more credit on figuring out people.

“Do you have feelings for me?”

Edelgard was silent. Perfectly silent. Like when Claude asked her weeks ago if she played chess with anyone besides Hubert.

“Oh.” Claude took a step back from the edge of the bridge, and took another step toward Edelgard. “Oh, we messed up. Didn’t we?”

“I have no time for your jokes!” Edelgard’s voice remained resolute, turning her whole body to face Claude head-on. “Neither of us have time for this nonsense. You were right. We should have moved on and forgotten about each other. This is better, for both of us. We are alike, we are defined by our dreams and how far we will go for them. Love, love for someone on a different path, will destroy us.”

“I think we could survive it.” Claude’s eyes were tired, he stepped closer to Edelgard. “I’ve survived worse, and I have a feeling you have too.”

“It will not last.” Edelgard hunched her shoulders, ready to fight, but made no motions to repel Claude. “We’ll kill each other.”

“No love lasts forever.” Claude closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. “We all die in the end.”

Edelgard went rigid within Claude’s embrace, the ice wrapped around her fire turning brittle and finally cracking.

“I’m scared.” Edelgard whispered.

“I’m terrified.” Claude laughed.

Edelgard returned his embrace, tenfold. As if she could hold him in this place, in this moment of time, for a little longer.

“May I kiss you?” Edelgard asked.

“By all means.” Claude answered.

Edelgard did so. She got up on her toes and kissed his forehead. Then she kissed him again, on his left jaw. Then again, on his lips. Her kisses were rough and warm, like fire. There really was fire behind the ice.

Claude could feel something of a smile on Edelgard’s lips. He did not open his eyes, because he imagined how pained that smile must have been. He only opened them up when the barrage of kisses ceased.

Edelgard’s eyes were rimmed red, and her face had taken on a redder colour too. It was hard to tell if it was the cold or everything going on in her heart right now.

“I’ll pour gold down your grave.” Edelgard said, taking Claude by his waist and walking him back to the monastery. “The worms and the dirt will not have you. Not ever.”

“I’ll cover your pyre in flowers and furs.” Claude said, wrapping his arm around Edelgard’s waist in turn. “So if you end up damned you can still enjoy soft and pretty things.”

The two laughed and smiled over sweet promises of death and woe. Despite the tears, despite how small and futile it all was. At the very least neither of them was alone, and perhaps that was enough.


End file.
